


Doki Doki Prose!

by Gears112



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Suicide Attempt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Many AUs, Multi, Relationship learning, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: Series of One-Shots, Drabbles, etc, starring the DDLC characters. Varying fluff, angst, hugs, cuddling, and poetry! Prompts/Suggestions are welcomed and will be taken into consideration for future chapters~!





	1. The New Member

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of the Player Character is named "Akio" (Hero)

“Akio~” The boy turned just in time to see the dark pink hair girl tackle him in a bear hug. He let out a laugh of surprise.

“S-Sayori!” He managed out, his face a bit flushed. “It’s only been two hours since lunch…” The girl stepped back and giggled.

“I know, but I missed you~” She teased. “I didn’t want you to worry that I fell asleep in class. Or that you did that too!” Akio blushed.

“It was just one time…” He mumbled. “Come on, let’s get going to the club.” She beamed and took his hand, all but skipping along with her childhood friend, who was trying to act more chill than the embarrassment he was feeling.

“U-Uh, excuse me?” Akio and Sayori turned to see a student about Akio’s age, looking confused. “I heard that there was a literature clu-” He didn’t even to finish as Sayori’s eyes lit up and she grabbed the boy’s hand and dragged the two of them with an almost break-neck speed to the club’s location.

“GUYSWEHAVEABRANDNEWMEMBERHOLYCRAPTHISISAWESOMEIKNEWTHEFESTIVALWASPREFERCT!!!!IKNEWYOURCUPCAKESWEREAMAZINGNATSUKIANDYURIYOURATMOSPHEREWASAMAZING!!! ANDMONKIAYOURIDEAFORPOETRYWASGREAT!!!” Was what everyone imagined Sayori said, but the excited girl might’ve been saying some ritualistic gargin with how loud and fast she was speaking. 

“What?” Monika managed out slowly as she set her book bag down, once Sayori had finished. “I didn’t quite catch any of that…”

“Sayori’s really proud of everybody and this guy heard about the club.” Akio translated with a deadpan tone. Natsuki was the first to recover as she crossed her arms.

“Really? Another guy?” She demanded. “Sayori, are you trying to pull something here?” Sayori chuckled nervously as the boy scratched the back of his head.

“If it’s a problem I can dress in drag...sheesh.” Natsuki’s face went a shade of red as she huffed and turned. “I just heard that there was a Lit Club, and I wanted to check it out….”

“What kind of things do you read?” Monika asked quickly, hoping to redirect things. The guy chuckled nervously.

“Uh, well, don’t laugh, but uh, I’ve been reading Parfait Girls….” He looked at the ground as Natsuki looked back at him in surprise. “I had read Lupine Heroes, and I found that this was the other thing she did...and I’m kinda waiting for the sequel to the Markov book to come out…” Yuri’s eyes widened in excitement. Monika stole a glance at Akio and Sayori, obviously proud of their ‘catch’.

“That’s awesome to hear!” Monika said cheerfully. “As club president, let me be the first to welcome you to the Literature Club…” She trailed off, realizing that they never asked his name.

“Erik,” He said quickly. “My name is Erik Richards.” 

“Oh, you’re in my science class…I guess that explains why you looked familiar….” Sayori mentioned off handedly. “You’re from America aren’t you?” Erik nodded nervously.

“My dad’s got a job at the college….so I’m here for a while…” From the way he said it, it sounded like this wasn’t the first time he had said this.

“Well, Erik, for the time being, why not come and enjoy the club! How about you help Yuri with the tea?” Monika offered, pulling the boy and all but pushing him towards the dark haired girl. Natsuki rolled her eyes and muttered something about cupcakes before heading back to the closet. Once the other others were distracted, Monika looked at Sayori and Akio with a mildly panicked look. Akio smiled softly.

“You did great, Monika,” He said. “You’re a good president,” Monika chuckled nervously.

“Y-Yeah...thanks…”


	2. MonikaxYurixSayori: Book Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling with Monika/Yuri/Sayori as the prompt for this chapter

“Are you ready Yuri?” The purple haired girl looked up at the two staring at her. Yuri blushed, she still couldn’t believe that both the president and vice president agreed to sit and read with her. She was waiting for the inevitable fall of the other shoe and the two to stop the act.

“Y-Yes…” She said sheepishly, hoping that her face was lowered enough they couldn’t see her bright red face.

“Oh! Monika! I have an idea!” Sayori exclaimed. “Why don’t we sit on the floor?” The other two looked at her in confusion. “You know, all three of us on the floor and we can read from the same book! And it might help with your back Yuri!” Yuri blushed.

“W-What?!” Sayori giggled nervously.

“Ah, well, Akio told me that you have been having some back issues because of your reading posture,” Monika stifled a giggle as Yuri covered her face in her hands. Sayori looked between the two in confusion. “What?”

“You are honestly too cute for words.” Monika chuckled and Sayori blushed a deep red. “But that’s a wonderful idea, isn’t it Yuri?”

“Y-Um, yes! It is…” And that’s how Yuri found herself in between her two crushes, reading the  Portrait of Markov aloud as Monika and Sayori turned the pages. A part of her was squealing with delight at this arrangement, but the other part of her felt that dire urge to “feed the racoon” as she had put it once, unwilling to believe that she was deserving of this. A sudden peck on both of her cheeks snapped her out of her thoughts, face a firy red. She gasped before she felt arms embrace her waist.

“Oh Yuri~” Sayori giggled, nuzzling herself in Yuri’s shoulder. “I can’t help myself! You and Moni were so nice to do this for me!” Yuri looked at her in confusion before she felt the heat of Monika’s breath on her ear as she whispered.

“She and I feel the same about you, Yuri...a-and I might’ve slipped that you feel the same….and brought up this idea…” Yuri’s mind raced a mile a minute; she had no idea that Monika and Sayori liked her like that and that Monika even knew about her affections for them! Yuri was red as Sayori looked up at her.

“A-Ah…” The words dried up in Yuri’s mouth as she took in Sayori’s loving gaze. She smiled softly and took the book from the two, closing it. “I think we should stop the book there….” Monika and Sayori’s faces fell and Yuri smirked. “And instead cuddle for a bit…at least before the others get here.” Sayori gasped in delight and Monika chuckled.

“Sounds wonderful Yuri!"


	3. Fanfics and Creative Comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki overhears the others chat about a fanfiction, unaware that it's hers that they're discussing. Later in the day she gets two comments that make her night.

...

“What are you thoughts on the plot twist of chapter 13?” Natsuki peered out of closet to see Yuri chatting excitedly with Erik and Akio about that scary book she was borderline obsessed with. Natsuki huffed; she didn’t care about what Yuri did, she always had the horrific things going on, and besides, she didn’t care about manga, so why should she bother with Yuri? However, she wanted to see what the two  _ boys _ in the club were going to say.

“Well,” Akio started, leaning back. “Admittedly it felt a bit out of left field, considering that she was the closest to the main character and saw the crazy shit going on…” Yuri nodded solemnly as Erik nodded.

“Yeah, I mean the clues are pretty well hidden-but Oh! There’s this cute little fanfic I stumbled on that actually explores that betrayal, I mean it’s a crossover with Par-” Natsuki paled and holed up quickly in the closet; she had written a fanfic that tackled that topic and had posted it at Sayori’s begging, and she was dreading the comments; cute and horror rarely worked together. She sighed, expecting the jerk to make fun of the story she poured her heart into it.

“Hmm…” She was pulled out of her thoughts by Monika’s voice. “That sounds like an interesting story, Erik, do you know who the author is?” There was a pause, probably Erik shaking his head as Monika sighed. “Bummer, ah well, looks like it’s time to share poems!” 

.

* * *

 

.

Natsuki sighed as she logged onto her account and noticed the inbox had two new messages. Natsuki perked up and checked seeing the two:

_ Project_Lib posted: A very interesting take. I hadn’t noticed the similarities between the two characters before, I am really excited to see where you continue to take this. _

_ TeamSwittolp posted: Holy shit! This is an awesome fic! Having read both recently, I’m squealing with delight at the nods and references you put in! Can’t wait for the new chapter and the other stuff you got~! _

Natsuki rubbed at her eyes, pushing back the tears of delight as she reread the comments. She decided to steal a glance at the two users and see what they had done. The first user had several fanfics revolving around  The Portrait of Markov , which made Natsuki roll her eyes slightly, though she did get a kick about the one where the main character was stuck running around taking care of a toddler version of the experiment creature known as Libitina, who was very clingy and reminded Natsuki of Yuri, especially with the way the Libitina hid behind her hair and acted flustered. TeamSwittolp had different fanfics, mainly in crossovers and some American-sounding shows that Natsuki had no clue; maybe she could ask Erik about it because a few of them sounded like things she would be interested in. She checked the time and sighed; her hour of internet was up. She shut down her used computer and went to work on her poem a euphoric buzz sneaking itself into her poem.


	4. Spooky Spooky Literature Club!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another festival comes around, with the idea of bringing frights to festival-goers being the challenge. Can the club figure out the best way to bring some original scares?

“Man there are a lot of festivals…” Erik pointed out, a bit dumbstruck as he looked at the flyer. Monika sighed.

“It’s supposed to be ‘scary’, and I have no ideas on what we can do....” The president rubbed her face as she looked at the others. “And I’ve heard that there’s also a competition for the best club’s room,” Natsuki groaned.

“Great, we get to hear bragging for months…” She grumbled as she leaned on her desk. “And not everyone enjoys scary...I mean, how are we going to do that? Scary novels would be kinda redundant, no offensive Yuri.” Yuri shrugged.

“No offense taken.” Yuri said. “And you are right; I suppose everyone would expect us to do an amalgamation of classic horror novels….”

“Akio?” Sayori asked softly. “Whatcha thinking?” The boy rubbed his chin as a smile crept onto his face.

“Maybe we could make our own horror story that people walk through…” He started to say slowly. “Like...maybe it starts off cute and innocent, to lower people’s expectations, then-”

“Then we hit ‘em hard!” Sayori interrupted, surprising the group with the sudden loudness. “When they least expect it!”

“That could work…” Yuri mused aloud. “The most frightening of horror stories play on the anxiety and atmosphere….Perhaps we can use some Eldritch motifs?”

“Like that self aware mumbo jumbo?” Natsuki asked and Yuri blushed.

“Ah, well...sort of, I mean...it’s a bit more complicated than that…”

“Yeah,” Erik said slowly, flipping over the flyer and grabbing a pen and scribbling down notes. “Maybe the people enter and it’s like a game? Or an obvious story and one of us is aware it isn’t real?”

“Yeah! And then the person begins ‘messing’ with the story so it gets darker!” Sayori piped up excitedly.

“Maybe you can be the ringmaster, Sayori…” Monika offered. “I mean, no one would expect it…”

“Subverting expectations would be interesting…” Yuri added and Sayori beamed.

“I’ll be the best villain ever!” She tried to make an evil laugh, but ended up coughing and falling out of her trouble, earning laughter from everyone else before they went back to planning their event, bouncing off ideas and plans.

.

* * *

 

.

The day of the festival, everyone was excited, if not nervous. Erik and Monika spent the entire weekend figuring out how to work the lighting effects, Sayori helped Yuri and Akio set up the classroom, while Natsuki surprised everyone with her makeup skills, when she practiced the look for Monika, who would be acting as the guide before she was ‘killed’ off. When asked, Natsuki just brushed it off, saying it was nothing before going back to finish off her work. Soon it was time for the festival and everyone got in their spots. 

It started off with Monika leading a small group of students, counted off by Akio outside, who also set down the ground rules and setting, and Monika leading them to Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri, who each performed increasingly creepier poems. Natsuki and Yuri would begin to bicker with each other and as Erik played the music to be crazier before he killed the lights as Sayori broke up the fight in an eerie way as the lights came back up. Natsuki and Yuri both acted as if the fight never happened and Sayori made an excuse to leave. Monika played it off, though admitting that she had concerns that something was off before the lights would show a ‘glitched’ Yuri being ‘deleted’. If someone from the group asked about Yuri, Monika would freeze and Natsuki would ask who Yuri was, as if the girl hadn’t existed in the first place. The group would continue to walk through before they would see Natsuki being ‘deleted’ before Monika would get a call and Erik would say some stuff regarding ‘the code’ before Sayori’s voice could be heard and the call would mysteriously end. Monika would play it off before trying to help the group leave before Sayori would appear and when Monika ‘challenged’ her, asking where everyone else went, Sayori waved her hand and ‘deleted’ Monika, Monika revealing Natsuki’s makeup before she collapsed onto the ground. Sayori would still be positive and chipper, which some of the group members were very frightened by, before she let them leave through exit, promising that ‘they’ll play next time’. 

Needless to say, it was a hit, and when the festival was over and it was time to announce the winners, the Literature club were pleasantly surprised to be the second place winners, barely edged out by the Cooking Club.

“Course the Cooking Club won,” Natsuki said. “Nothing like bribery with cookies.” Everyone could tell, though, that she was still happy.

“That was great! I’m so glad everything worked out!” Sayori said, trying to hug everyone at once.

“It was definitely something…” Monika chuckled. “Thankfully we’re done with the spookiness for a while…I don’t think I could handle any more scary things like that…”

“I’d rather avoid another all-nighter weekend…” Erik yawned. “But it was fun…”

“How about we celebrate at my place?” Akio offered. “I think we deserve it.” Everyone looked at him. “We can call for pizza, watch a movie, and celebrate our victory!”

“Sounds like a great plan!” Erik laughed.

“I can bring stuff to make cupcakes…” Natsuki offered. “I mean if you want,”

“Ooo! This is going to be great~!” Sayori exclaimed. “I love the Literature Club!”


	5. One Way to Ask for a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika is overworking and the new member decides to try to fix it in his special own way.

...

“Monika. You’re tense.” Erik said, leaning on the desk the president was hunched over at. “And that posture will kill your back,” Monika sighed and shook her head.

“I’m fine Erik, I just need to finish studying this paperwork.” Erik rolled his eyes and walked behind her.

“Well, let me get just make sure you don’t have any knots forming in your neck, they’re a pain if not handled early.” Monika was about ask but let out a startled yelp as Erik placed his hands on her shoulders. “You ok?”

“Y-Yes, I’m alright! Just startled….your hands are cold!” Erik laughed as Monika let out a sigh, relieved that white lie was bought.

“Yeah, I was helping Natsuki carry stuff for her baking,” He said as he began needing Monika’s shoulders carefully, finding the knots and rubbing gently at the area. “I don’t know how the heck she carries all that by herself from her bus stop…” Monika felt a smile tug at her lips.

“She’s stubborn,” Monika said. “She doesn’t want to admit she needs help.” Erik made a hum sound.

“Sounds familiar.” Monika turned and looked at Erik with a glare. He just smiled cheekily. “It is past the end of club on a Friday, and you’re here looking at,” He peered over at the papers. “The coding homework that isn’t due till the end of the month. In three weeks.” Monika flushed.

“It’s better to get started early.” Erik gave her a look.

“He’s getting the rest of the homework next week.” Monika huffed.

“Do you have a point with this?” Erik smiled and leaned closer towards her.

“Luna’s Ice Cream Shop. In an hour, my treat. And yes a date.” Monika’s face went red as Erik pecked her forehead and then walked off. “See ya in a bit!” Monika blinked slowly as she turned to watch him leave, stunned and blushing red.


	6. Cat Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely idea from YurixMonika, where it is a Poly!AU and Sayori brings home a kitty cat and attempts to hide him. Unfortunately if you tell a cat not to do something, they tend to want to do it anyways....

Admittedly, Monika should’ve realized sooner that her lovers, Sayori and Yuri in particular, were acting odd. Granted, she was also on 2 hours of sleep thanks to having to avoid the numerous debate club members trying to either woo or bring her back to the club and homework. But when she had laid down on the couch, she was surprised by a large furry ball hopped onto her.

“W-What the-!?” She exclaimed as Sayori and Yuri rushed in.

“Muffin!!” Sayori exclaimed before seeing Monika. “Ah! Monika! I can explain!!” Sayori started speaking a mile a minute as Monika studied the large fluffball in her lap; the cat was tan and white, with bright blue eyes, blinking softly at Monika. 

And then it clicked for Monika on why there was a constant request for fish on the collective shopping list and why she found Yuri relentlessly using a lint roller when she was entering the living room.

“Oh…” Monika said slowly as Muffin curled up and started purring. “Well, I mean I would’ve appreciated you guys telling me and Natsuki first…”

“Well, I kinda panicked…” Sayori admitted before chuckling “Yuri helped me realize that it wasn’t a german shepard puppy….I mean Muffin’s the size of a puppy, so the mistake was innocent and common enough! And isn’t he the most precious thing?! We can still keep him right? I mean we can keep him out of Natsuki’s baking! Please Monika, please can we keep him?” Monika opened her mouth but was interrupted by Muffin meowing, as if chewing out Sayori before curling up in Monika’s lap and falling asleep. Sayori blinked slowly as Yuri chuckled softly.

“It seems like Muffin wants to take a nap now…” Yuri said as Monika chuckled as well before fighting back a yawn. Yuri and Sayori both gave her a look. “And I believe he wants our President to relax as well.” Monika chuckled tiredly as Sayori pecked her on the cheek, followed by Yuri.

“Have a good nap Moni~ And you too Muffin~!” Monika chuckled before falling asleep to the purring of the newest member of the household.


	7. Poly AU: Worth It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akio admits his feelings to all the ladies, in a proper Lit Club way ;)

Akio huffed as he stared at the blank sheet of paper in front of him; everyone had decided that they could do ‘themed’ poems for the week, each person picking out a theme for everyone to write. Tomorrow was Monika’s theme, which was ‘love’, and Akio had a sneaking suspicion it was for everyone to confess to whoever liked them in the club; she did like being a cupid after all. Akio chuckled softly; when he had first joined the club, he was intimidated by Monika and the popularity she had, but after spending so many weeks in the club, he learned more about the real side of the president. If he was to be honest, he learned a lot about the different members of the club, and he loved each one differently, yet the same. He sighed before writing his thoughts onto paper; maybe that would help him sort it out.

He started with Sayori, obviously. His best friend since grade school, the one who made walking to school an upbeat and bright adventure, and the one who trusted him enough to go to him for help with her depression. Sure he wasn’t a professional, and Sayori had been going to a series of groups and sessions with a professional therapist, but in between that she would come to him, or vice versa, and they would just spend hours together, be it poetry, comedy movies, or playing video games. Akio chuckled to himself, he did love seeing Sayori’s eye light up when she kicked his ass at competition games, even if he did let her win a few times. Sayori was the best friend, the understanding and upbeat caring girl.

Monika was like that too; she tried a lot to be the ‘team mom’ and steer everyone into a constructive way, but she quickly lost control, especially when Natsuki brought cupcakes, or she herself was distracted. Monika tried her hardest to please everyone, but Akio knew that for himself, he was happy when Monika took care of herself, or put her foot down in front of those that thought she was an easy doormat, though granted there was a few times, he had to pull her into an empty classroom to talk her down from sprinting to the people she ‘offended’ and be the one to calm her down from her embarrassed panicked state, thinking that she broke the ‘mask’ she always wore while at school of the popular, confident girl, to which he always countered that she _was_ always the confident girl and that nobody in their right mind thought any less of her because of a supposed mistake.

Speaking of masks, Akio smiled at the thought of Natsuki. Despite her firecracker temper and her dislike of him at first, she was a fierce and loyal girl. He learned how to read her and how to slide snacks and lunches into her bag without her noticing. Her face when she’d find the food next to her manga made his day, especially when she’d look at him and turn a beet red before burying her face in her bag and grabbing the snacks. And man, when they sat together reading and discussing manga, Akio was certain that she would run circles around the anime club, and the ease in the way she talked about the manga was worth being completely over his head with the extended Parfait Girls universe. It was also amazing to see Yuri partake in the manga discussions, especially when it come to the horror manga, though he was pleasantly surprised to see her get as excited for the Parfait Girls movie coming out as she was talking about her novels.

Yuri had been the longest to warm up to him, Akio knew that. The shy bookworm appreciated the attention, but often gotten overwhelmed, to which Akio was learning to keep the balance. He tried to be there when she was overwhelmed in crowds, allowing her to tightly hold his hand as a ‘focus point’, a shining lighthouse in a dark storm. Sure his hands ended up bruised and sore, but seeing the relief flood Yuri’s face when they made it to a casual quiet place and after he distracted her with the stuff he picked up while reading the books she suggested to him, worth it all. He chuckled to himself.

“That’s a theme, isn’t it?” He said to himself before he smiled. He quickly grabbed a fresh paper and began to scribble down his down.

.

* * *

 

.

The following day, at the club, Akio volunteered to recite his poem to everyone at once. Monika and the others were especially surprised, but they didn’t complain, probably because this was the first time he volunteered to go first for performing. He confidently strode to the front of the class and waited for the girls to take a seat. Once they were ready, he began to read from his paper,

**_Worth It All_ **

**_My love for the Members is  great,_ **

**_My heart melts for each of them 'til the dusk of day._ **

**_The night seems long when the club’s  away,_ **

**_Loving, Charming, Caring, Strong even when club hasn’t yet start._**  
  
**_The Leader who brought us all together,_**

**_Strong as her beauty, it never fails_ **

**_Trusting, following her heart, even when she doubts her sails,_ **

**_An Actress who surpasses her own Masks_ **

 

**_We’ve been together since we both can remember,_ **

**_Through ups and downs, we’ve seen it all, sunshine and rain clouds_ **

**_The toughest player who keeps her strengths hidden, despite the awe of it all_ **

**_I love her excitement and adventures through the halls_ **

 

**_The silent wallflower sees it all, a knowledge few can compare,_ **

**_Her beauty and compassion show despite hiding behind horror_ **

**_The pyre burning with her passion of arts dims even the sun_ **

**_When she steps beyond her comfort, nothing holds her back_ **

 

**_Putting the ‘Tsun’ in Tsunami, her power and anger  never cease,_ **

**_Yet behind the anger, lies a Hestia guarding her light_ **

**_Loyal and Stronger than she believes, the world can’t prepare_ **

**_For when this flower is in full bloom._ **

 

**_All so different, yet the feelings remain equal and same,_ **

**_Each one I’d spend the rest of my days, together forever._ **

**_To face off demons and storms, large and small_ **

**_To see their joys, it is Worth it All._ **

 

Akio finished to dead silence. He wasn’t feeling nervous when he had stepped up first, but now that the adrenaline and euphoric-was that the word?-feeling caught up, he realized how embarrassing the situation he put himself in. And seeing the shell shocked looks on the girls’ faces didn’t help any.

“U-Um, um...so that’s my poem…” Akio muttered, deciding that his shoes were the best thing to stare at as the silence continued. Man he felt like an idiot. His self deprecating thoughts were quickly stopped when a body of mass smashed him, nearly knocking him over.

“Akio~!! That was so wonderful!!”

“S-Say-Sayori!?” Akio’s face was beet red as his childhood friend held him tightly.

“That was your best poem yet!!” Sayori exclaimed. “And that’s saying something, considering how well you do anyways!” She leaned back, looking at him with the biggest grin on her face.

“I-I mean it’s not too bad.” Natsuki managed out, her face flushing a shade of red rivaling his. “A bit wordy a-and I am not a flower, I’m a badass.”

“A badass flower.” Sayori retorted, earning a snort from Yuri, who quickly hid behind her hair as Natsuki looked at Yuri in surprise, as if that was the first time that kind of noise came from her.

“A-Are you serious with that poem?” Monika asked, her voice soft and nervous, as if afraid for the answer. Akio found whatever confidence led him to this moment and nodded.

“Yes. I love all of you.”


	8. Surprise Parfait Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Natski have a moment over the newest Parfait Girl's manga before they find out another fan is in the club.

...

“Has anyone seen my manga?” Erik asked as he shuffled through his bag. “I could’ve sworn I had it in here…”

“What volume?” Natsuki asked, poking her head out of the closet. “I may have a spare copy, if you’re careful obviously.”

“Parfait Girls Special Volume 1,” Natsuki’s eyes widened.

“It’s out already?!” Erik nodded.

“It came out yesterday morning, I had preordered it, so I got it early.” Natsuki scurried out of the closet and snatched Erik’s bag to help look through it.

“I can’t believe that you have it! I was waiting for hours and the bookstore sold out! UGH!” Natsuki grumbled before looking at Erik. “What’s in it?! No spoilers or I’ll kick your ass!” Erik chuckled nervously.

“Well, actually, I hadn’t read it yet…” Erik admitted. “I wanted to read it with you…Cause you seemed really excited for it too, and you know how hard it is to not spoil something…” Erik rubbed the back of his head as Natsuki stared at him; he wanted to read the newest Parfait Girls with  _ her _ ?!

“Seriously?!” Natsuki exclaimed. “Man, you’re either the most patient person or so easily distracted, I’m surprised you don’t come to school in pajamas.” Erik laughed the insult off as Yuri walked into the classroom, her head deep in-

“My book!” Erik exclaimed.

“Yuri!?” Natsuki exclaimed; out of all the things she expected to see, Yuri with Parfait Girl was not one of them. The older girl didn’t seem to notice as she flawlessly walked to her desk, without looking away from the book. Natsuki and Erik exchanged looks at each other before going back to staring at the scene before them before they pulled out their phones and took photos.

For science's sake of course.


	9. Dunes to Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interpretation of Natsuki's home life and it beginning to affect her club life as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am taking a different route with Natsuki's backstory based solely on what we can gather from Act 1, plus some other inspirations.
> 
> I'm imagining that Yuri's a bit literal and doesn't quite understand the whole 'idioms' thing XD

...

“Good morning, Natsuki…” Natsuki admittedly had to do a double take as she saw her father in the kitchen, when she came downstairs.

“P-Papa, you’re making breakfast?” She asked, admittedly surprised at such an action, considering usually he would be on the couch or in his own bed. Her father tiredly smiled, this action clearly an unfamiliar and draining task.

“Would you like some?” Natsuki nodded and awkwardly sat at the kitchen island, watching as her father cooked, taking in how frail he had become since Mama had left. Granted, should she even be calling that woman ‘Mama’, giving the fact that woman left her and Papa for years before returning back last year and demanding back custody of her, causing even more of a strain for her; Papa himself forgot to fill the fridge for food enough for himself, let alone for her, and often he was just there, listless and quiet until he had to work. “...club?” Natsuki looked up and flushed in embarrassment, realizing that her dad had placed the breakfast in front of her and had asked her something. He smiled slightly before repeating himself. “How is that club of yours? The lighting club?” Natuski couldn’t help but chuckle slightly.

“It’s the literature club Papa…and it’s really nice…” Her father nodded, a faint blush on his face, and Natsuki couldn’t help but worry about how out of it her father had been. “A few new people joined…” He nodded slowly, almost seeming to drift off. 

“That’s good…” He sighed sadly. “I will home late again...another meeting with a lawyer your uncle recommended…” Natsuki nodded firmly; she wasn’t privy to the details regarding her parents’ relationships, but the few times she had been with her father’s brother, he had dropped hints that her mother was pretty awful to him, and messed him up pretty bad before leaving them both. 

“Would you like me to come home at the normal time?” She asked and her father looked conflicted for a moment. “I could stay at Sayori’s house for the night...she’s always up for something spontaneous-and of course, cupcakes.” Her father nodded slowly.

“If it’s alright with her parents…I suppose it would be a saf-good idea…” He never said it aloud, but Natsuki was certain he was worried about his ex-wife would try and kidnap her and escape the country, though that part sounded more like a movie Akio would make the club watch now and then, than reality. Natsuki finished her food and put away her and her father’s dishers before grabbing her school stuff. “Have a good day at school, Kiki..” Natsuki blinked in surprise; her father hadn’t used her childhood nickname in years. She forced a smile, biting back tears.

“You too, Poppa,”

.

* * *

 

.

“I do find the pacing of this poem a bit too slow…” Yuri said as she read Erik’s poem as Natsuki entered the clubroom. “Also, if it isn’t too much to ask, why is wet?” Erik huffed.

“Some lady thinking she’s important wasn’t looking and ran into me, spilling her coffee on me...thankfully Akio had an extra shirt….and man she was bitchy…” He sighed. “She was yelling at me like I purposely spilled her coffee…” He scoffed and grumbled. “At least it smells alright…” He sighed as he took the poem back. “Oh hey, Natsuki, what’s up?”

“I’m fine.” She sat at the desk near them. “Did you guys watch the new episode of the Parfait Girls?” Yuri and Erik nodded.

“I found it rather interesting, especially with the backstory of Alice…” Yuri said. “Though I was entertained by that scene with the ice cream shop,”

“Oh yeah! That was great! Especially since he had no freaking clue!” Erik laughed before snickering. “Kinda reminds me of certain somebody…” Both Yuri and Natsuki looked at each other as Erik made a glance at Akio, who was reading Sayori and Monika’s poems. “Anyways, what did you think of it Natsuki?”

“I found it pretty faithful to the chapter in the manga…” She said slowly. “I mean, the added bit about Alice’s family kinda explains her trust issues…” Erik’s phone buzzed and he quickly looked at it. He frowned before typing. “What’s up?”

“My mom’s letting me know she’s going to be late coming home…” He said. “Apparently she’s got a client and it’s a pretty intense case….” 

“What does your mom do?” Akio asked, the other three coming over.

“She’s a lawyer…it’s a bit complicated to explain, but she works with custody battles and stuff…” Natsuki pursed her lips, remembering what her father had said; it wouldn’t to be right to ask for his mom’s help, right?

“Oh wow, that’s really cool!” Sayori said excitedly. “Your parents are so cool sounding!” Erik blushed and chuckled nervously. 

“Yeah, I guess so…” Natsuki rolled her eyes before looking at Sayori. 

“Hey, you up for cupcake baking this weekend?” Sayori’s eyes lit up.

“Definitely!!!” Natsuki smiled, relief filling her chest as Monika chuckled.

“Save some for us, you too.” She teased gently as everyone went on with the club. Soon the club was over and the club walked outside together, chatting and laughing about the poems before a woman in a business suit strutted over to the group. 

“Ah, Natsuki, darling,” Natsuki pursed her lips as Erik frowned. “I’ve been waiting for you since school got out, what on earth, were you doing?” The woman noticed Erik and looked like she just sucked on a lemon. “And what are you doing with this kind of crowd?” Natsuki’s face flushed as it looked like Akio had to hold back Erik, who was pissed. Luckily Monika seemed to gain control of the situation as she smiled.

“We are the Literature Club, ma’am, I’m the Club President Monika Calia, who are you?” Monika held out her hand for the woman to shake, but the woman look disgusted.

“Natsuki’s mother.” She looked at Natsuki, who felt herself crumble under the intense and judgemental glare of her birth mother. “Natsuki. Let’s go home.”

“Forgive for putting my nose into your personal business Natsuki,” Natsuki quickly turned to see Yuri looking at her, her eyes gentle, yet firm, like when she was calming Sayori down after the pink haired girl was overwhelmed. “But don’t you stay with your father?”

“W-Well yeah, what of it?” She hated how shaky her voice was.

“He would be concerned if you didn’t contact him beforehand.” Natsuki’s mother’s face went red with frustrated as Sayori piped up.

“And she’s sleeping over with me this weekend anyways~!” Sayori gave Natsuki a side hug and Natsuki realized that her club members had positioned themselves so that her mother wouldn’t have an easy way to grab her, essentially providing her a shield. 

“And we have an outside club meeting tonight anyways.” Monika said firmly. “So if you don’t mind ma’am, we shall be leaving.” Lead by Monika, the group walked past the woman, Natsuki in the middle of the group. “And ma’am.” Monika turned to the woman with a too sweet smile.

“What?” The woman snarled.

“Do not ever trespass onto the school property again.” The woman looked startled and took a quick looked around, while the group quickly hurried to Sayori’s house. Once the door was closed, Erik spoke.

“I am finding her house and teepeeing it” Yuri looked at him.

“I don’t there’s enough canvas to create a teepee though.” Sayori snorted and even Monika had to hide a smile as Yuri looked even more confused. “What?”

“That’s not what he means…” Akio said softly as Natsuki took a deep breath.

“Guys…” Everyone looked at her. “You didn’t have to do that…You didn’t need to get involved…”

“Nonsense!” Sayori exclaimed. “You’re our friend Natsuki! And she wasn’t making you comfortable, so I didn’t trust her!”

“And she’s a bitch,” Erik added, earning an elbow shove from Akio. “Hey!”

“The point is,” Monika said, placing a hand on Natsuki’s shoulder. “No member of the club should ever be uncomfortable or feel like they’re alone! And Sayori is right, you’re our friend, and your safety is important to us!”

“And I do not have a good feeling about her.” Yuri said softly. “She reminds me of a wolf who tries to appear sheeplike…” Yuri shuddered and Natsuki guessed there was another thing that the oldest member hid, but that was quickly put to the side as there was a stomach growling. Everyone exchanged looks as Monika went red. Akio chuckled.

“I’ll order pizza for delivery…”

“Ooo! I want spicy pepperoni!” Sayori exclaimed as the conversation went to pizza. Natsuki looked at Yuri, who offered a sympathetic smile. Natsuki smiled back, a bit confused, but at the same time feeling a sense of completion.


	10. A Very Short SayorixYuri Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, it's a SayorixYuri drabble that is fairly short, with Sayori taking cuddling lessons from Muffin the cat

...

There was her prey, unaware and perfect.

Casually sitting alone, no one to distract or rescue. She shot a look at her teacher, who merely blinked the approval to go ahead with the plan. Sayori carefully tested her footing; after all, if she was spotted before she reached her target. Her prey didn’t even bat an eyelash, convitently engrossed in her novel. Sayori’s smile grew to a full Cheshire grin. With a final look back at her teacher, Sayori took only three steps before leaping into Yuri’s lap.

“Yu~!!” Yuri looked up from her book, just in time to see Sayori face before the younger girl landed on her.

“S-Say-Sayori?!” Yuri managed out, bright red. “W-What are yo-” Yuri was cut off by Sayori kissing her on the lips as the pink haired girl moved the book aside.

“Less talking, more cuddling.” Was Sayori purred when she pulled away to catch her breath. Yuri was understandably confused but by the smile that grew on her face, Sayori knew tonight was going to be fun.


	11. Heyo, Sayo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When showing the vice president her 'talent', Monika accidently changes the code that'll definitely lead to some shenanigans down the line.
> 
> Aka: The club will be having posters of MC in the club closet at some point in time XD

...

“S-Sayori?” Monika managed out sheepishly as her vice president looked at the results of Monika showing off her ‘coding’ skills.

“M-Moni…you turned me into a guy…” The dark pink haired boy whispered in awe as he felt his his newly changed male uniform to match his new look. “Whoa…you weren’t kidding about the coding part...”

“I totally didn’t expect that to happen!” Monika admitted, afraid for Sayori’s backlash. “I’m so sorry Say-” Sayori giggled, running a hand through his short shaggy hair.

“Don’t worry Monika, we’ll figure out how to fix it!” He laughed before he got a playful smirk. “Besides, I can get into the boy’s locker room now~!” Monika went bright red as Natsuki entered the club room.

“I’m here!” Natsuki said before seeing Monika and Sayori. She blinked slowly before shrugging. “Hey, Monika, Sayo.” She went to the closet. The two exchanged looks before Monika pulled up the coding menu again in a panic, worried she goofed up worse than before.

“Whoa…” Sayori whispered in awe. “This is like watching those ASMR videos…or a screensaver…”

“Everything’s been altered to make that make sense!” Monika whimpered before Sayori gently pecked her on the cheek.

“It’ll be fine, Moni, stop worrying,” He said, seemingly oblivious to Monika’s bright red face. “We’ll play around with this for a bit and then you can change me back~” Monika looked at him in shock. “Besides, like I said earlier, I can sneak into the boy’s locker room and get some  _ scientific _ evidence of Akio’s six package! Maybe even Erik’s, if he’s got it too…” Monika wasn’t sure if it was possible for her to get any more red as Sayori smirked. “Being his best friend since we were kids does have its perks….”


	12. MCxNatsuki: Dancing Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Dabble with Akio dancing with Natsuki and they chat.
> 
> Plus background YurixMonikaxSayori

...

“Ready Natsuki?” The pink haired girl went neon red as she huffed and roughly took Akio’s hands and gripped them tightly. Akio chucked softly as he nodded to the Dance Club President. Due to some shenanigans involving a burst pipe and a squirrel, the Dance Club was stuck in the Lit Club’s room. The club decided to teach the Lit Club one of their dances, though Monika and Yuri were having their own version of dance in the closet, sharing it with two other couples from the Dance Club, much to the annoyance of that president. The president nodded and began to play the music. Natsuki grumbled as Akio took the lead in the dance, careful pulling and guiding Natsuki through the steps, which surprised the girl.

“H-How do you-”

“I took ballet with Sayori when we were kids.” He said simply, a twinge of pink on his face. “She didn’t want to go by herself, and her mom was desperate to get her out and meet new people, so I offered to go to a few classes with her….and we kept going till the end of the year, when I wouldn’t be allowed in the girl’s classes...”

“Wow, you two are close.” She whispered, trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice. Akio chuckled as the music became a slow waltz.

“Like siblings.” Natsuki looked up at him. “Hey, it’s not just Monika in that closet.” Natsuki went red and grumbled.

“Hmph, I knew that. I wasn’t jealous of her.” Akio chuckled. “I-I’m serious!” Akio pulled her close, surprising Natsuki as she was leaning against his chest, faintly smelling fresh rain-like scent. 

“Whatever you say, Natsuki…whatever you say...” Instead of pushing away, Natsuki stayed leaning, listening to the music and letting herself be taken away by the scent and the fact she was in the arms of the one she loved.

Not that she’d admit to him of course, she had a reputation to uphold. 


	13. Poly AU: Sunny Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Poly AU where the girls go to the beach and have some fun!

...

“Ah~ I’m so glad it’s finally beach week~” Sayori sang as she ran down the sand, towards the water. 

“Slow down Sayori! You’ve got to put on sunscreen!” Yuri called after her, earning a chuckle from Natsuki.

“Relax, Yuri, she could use some sun, as could you.” Natsuki looked her girlfriend up and down. “Speaking of which, it is nearly triple digits, why are you wearing long sleeves?” Yuri went red as Monika swooped in. 

“It’s to hide her surprise.” She said smugly, carrying the umbrella as she led the way to their spot before setting it up. “Now come on, last one in the water is a rotten egg!” She hurried towards the water, Natsuki going red before chasing after her.

“Hey!!” Yuri watched in delight as Natsuki managed to tackle Monika into the water, Sayori joining in on the water fun, splashing the two. Yuri smiled, taking in the moment to absorb each of her girlfriends before taking one last look at her long-sleeved shirt before taking it off.

“Wait for me!” She called for the other three as she ran towards the water, revealing her bikini outfit, deciding that sunscreen could wait in exchange for her lovers' reactions to her new swimsuit .

.

* * *

 

.

“So…”

“Shut up Akio.”

“....That a hickey or a worse sunburn?” Natsuki went even redder as she glared at the boy as Erik helped hold up Yuri’s hair while Monika applied the aloe ointment  to Yuri’s back, while Sayori, who somehow managed to avoid being badly burned brought in more aloe lotion. “Hey Sayori.”

“Heyo~” She sang before handing a wrapped cookie to Natsuki. “Don’t worry, Natsuki, you’ll feel better soon.” Natsuki looked at Sayori and smiled softly.

“I think I’m starting to already…”


	14. AkioxYuri: Sweet Scent of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little dabble with Akio and Yuri being little lovebirds.

...

Yuri was startled slightly as she felt Akio’s arms wrap around her and his head nest in the crook of her neck, luckily not showing her bright red face to him.

“A-Akio?! W-What are you doing?!”

“You’re using the perfume I got you…” Yuri blushed as she remembered the gift she had received at the end of exam week; everyone in the club had helped her during studying and keeping her from submitting to her ‘urges’, especially Akio, who positively reinforced her not cutting herself by gently offering kisses on her hands or neck when she wrote, and had surprised her greatly by getting her the perfume she had been eyeing. She was admittedly shocked when she found it in the club room, with a poem by Akio next to it, congratulating her.

“I-I-Ah-Yes...it was very thoughtful of you…” Akio snorted.

“Monika helped me find it…I think she’s thinking she’s playing matchmaker.” Yuri chuckled; the president was very much a cupid, having set up Natsuki and Sayori together and most couples in the high school. 

“She is a little late to that…” She whispered and Akio raised an eyebrow.

“Oh?” Yuri went neon red, realizing she spoke aloud. “Glad to know it wasn’t just me.” He pecked her on the lips. He pulled back and smiled as Yuri was dumbfounded. He raised an eyebrow, concerned he went too fast. “Yuri? Was that-” She pulled Akio’s lapels, forcing his face to be very close to her.

“Shut up and kiss me again.” Akio laughed before obeying the order, the two lovebirds making out, even when Monika arrived and got photos.

For the sake of science of course.


	15. Doki Horror Picture Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Dabble/Parody of 'Rocky Horror Picture Show', and Monika have some 'special' thoughts regarding her classmates.

..

“What are you watching?” Natsuki was shushed as Sayori motioned her to get on the couch, the laptop showing Yuri with Akio, both down to their underwear.

“I thought there's no use getting Into heavy petting,” Yuri sang softly. “It only leads to trouble and seat wetting. Now all I want to know is how to go-I've tasted blood and I want more…” She grabbed Akio’s shoulder as Natsuki and Sayori got closer to the laptop screen.

“More, more, more!!?”    
“I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance; I've got an itch to scratch,I need assistance~!” Yuri pulled herself close to Akio. “Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me!! I wanna be dirty! Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, Creature of the night!!” Akio moved away and Yuri smiled in both a seductive and playful grin. “Then if anything grows, while you pose,” Akio blushed as she giggled. “I'll oil you up and rub you down...And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction.” She took his hands. “You need a friendly hand,” She placed his hands on her assets and the two girls watching squealed in excitement. “And I need action~! Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me; I wanna be dirty!! Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me!! Creature of the night~!”

.

Monika immediately gasped awake, her face bright pink, earning an annoyed grunt from Natsuki as she slightly jumped from her spot on the couch, the only light being the the light from the DVD menu of the movie the club had been watching. Monika looked over at everyone and smiled slightly.

“Just...a dream…” She whispered as she managed to free her arm to wipe her face. “Man...that was...weird…” She chuckled nervously; she knew that Yuri couldn’t be some sex-repressed vixen, right? She shook her head quickly. “At least she had a nice singing voice…I guess…” She felt her face flush as her eyes fluttered to Akio and the thought of him shirtless entered her mind. She squeaked in embarrassment and was left tomato-faced the rest of the night.


	16. Parent Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble where some of the members' parents arrive for a festival and the personalities that help shape the members

...

“Ok, ok, Ok.-”

“Monika, breathe, it’s going to be fine.” Akio said softly, patting her back. “It’s just a ten minute parent visit.”

“I know, I know but Nat-”

“If that lady know what’s good for her, she’ll behave if she does show up.” Erik pointed out as he leaned against the wall, pausing in putting up the streamers. “My mom says the worst thing for custody battles is to make a scene.”

“And my dad is a cop!” Sayori piped up. “He’ll make sure there’s no funny business!” Natsuki chuckled slightly as she and Yuri took care of the treat table.

“Explains why you’re always on your toes,” Yuri said softly. “And how you managed to rope Akio around.” Akio went a shade of pink as Yuri coughed, realizing what she said. “N-Not like that!!” Natsuki snickered as Sayori giggled.

“It’s ok Yuri! It’s great that you’re a lot kinkier than-”

“SAYORI!!” Akio yelped as Erik stumbled off the step stool, laughing even as he landed with a ‘thunk’. Monika smiled slightly before she spotted Sayori’s father walking with Akio’s parents, the trio chuckling and laughing before entering the room and seeing the scene.

“What in the world is going on?” Akio’s Mother asked as Sayori giggled.

“Nothing’s going on Mama.” Akio said quickly. “Mama, Papa, this is the Literature Club, this is Monika, Yuri, Natsuki, and Erik. And you know Sayori.”

“Hi Akio’s Momma and Papa~” Sayori sang. “And Poppa~ These are all my friends~” Her dad chuckled.

“I figured, Sayori…” He said, before nodding to Monika. “Your dad says hello and that he’s sorry he can’t make it to the festival.” Monika nodded, not surprised, but at least grateful her dad gave a hello as Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

“Your dads work together?” Sayori nodded excitedly. 

“Yeap! That’s how me and Moni met before~”

“And of course we’re neighbors with you,” Akio’s father laughed, ruffling Sayori’s hair. “And you kept breaking in like you owned the place, wanting to play with Akio so we basically are your second parents.” Akio groaned in embarrassment as a woman in a business suit entered, followed by another woman the same age, though dressed pretty casually. Erik lit up as he beamed.

“Mom! Ma!” He went to hug the two, earning some confused looks from the others before Erik nervously laughed. “Uh, this is my Mom and my Ma everybody. I wasn’t actually expecting them to show…”

“Pfft, of course we’d come sport,” The woman in the business suit laughed, gently knocking him upside the head. “It’s  _ your _ club, and I want to see what’s all the business is about.” She looked at the girls and gave him a look, making him go beet red.

“MOM!! It’s a Literature Club!”

“Whatever you say sport.” The other woman chuckled before seeing the cupcakes. “Oh, those look wonderful!” Natsuki blushed.

“They’re...I mean...it’s not my best,” She tried saying, but her tsundere-like behavior was failing as the woman proceed to talk to her about the cupcakes.

“I’m Diana Richards, and that’s my wife Stephanie,” The woman in the business suit said, introducing herself to Akio and Sayori’s parents. Erik and Akio managed to slip away towards Monika, who was chuckling nervously.

“Well this is quirky…” She said slowly.

“Erik, you didn’t tell us that you had two moms!” Erik went pink.

“I-I uh, didn’t-you didn’t ask…”

“Okey dokey~!” Sayori chuckled. “I do suppose it’s a bit personal,”

“Just a bit.” Akio pointed out as Sayori tried to pout her way out of it as Monika chuckled as an elderly couple entered, Yuri’s grandparents. The purple haired girl quickly scurried over to them, bowing in respect before introducing them to the other members. Yuri was a bit nervous, obviously as her grandparents were of the ‘old-fashioned’ and strict mindset as Yuri used the traditional honorifics for everyone and when it came to Erik’s parents, there was a less than subtle grunt of disapproval from Yuri’s grandfather as Natsuki’s father awkwardly came in.

“Papa!” Natsuki exclaimed in surprise as she quickly came over and the man chuckled.

“I’m glad I finally found the classroom…” He tried to play it off as a joke, but it looked like the man had survived the zombie apocalypse. “It looks very nice, Kiki…” Natsuki blushed.

“T-Thank you Papa,” She said before gesturing to Monika. “T-This is the Club President Monika Calia,”

“Like the seafood?” Akio’s mother muttered in confusion, getting an embarrassed groan from her son as Monika chuckled.

“It’s alright Akio; at least we didn’t bring calamari to the party.” She joked and Sayori giggled. “But, if that’s everyone, let’s start with the performances,” The adults nodded and everyone shuffled to the seats. Sayori went first and performed her poem, which was short and sweet and talked about her friends being the strong foundation to keeping her up. Erik was next, and he performed about a hero from mythology learning about the monster’s perspective and while not becoming friends, they left as mutuals with learning something more about the world they shared. Akio’s poem was a light hearted follow-up, Monika’s poem talked about the universe and how things often fell into place, and Yuri’s was a continuation of the poem with the racoon, though her friends smiled as they caught the reference that the ‘racoon’ had been caught and was being aided in its impulses. Natsuki was next, and she walked up to the stand and looked into the crowd and smiled at the grins from her friends and her father’s soft tired smile. She took a deep breath and spoke her poem, which was inspired by the events from earlier in the week, and by the time she was done speaking about the dunes that saved the broken bird, everyone was silent before applause exploded, surprising the small pink haired girl.

“That was amazing~!” Sayori exclaimed as she tackled the girl. 

“S-Sayori!” She tried to say, her face bright red. “C-Come on!”

“I really enjoyed the pacing, and I’m rather surprised by the metaphors you used,” Yuri said. “It’s both unlike and very similar to your previous works,” Natsuki went redder as she coughed nervously.

“Y-Uh-It’s nothin’...” She managed out. “I’m just full of surprises,”

“It was rather pleasant.” Yuri’s grandfather said simply. “Perhaps you can take some notes from her, Yuri; your poems are awfully dark sometimes.” Yuri’s face flushed as she nodded.

“There is nothing wrong with dark poems.” Natsuki was startled as her father spoke up; she had rarely-if ever-seen the man stand up for anyone or put himself into a conflict. “It’s all about balance; without the dark, there’s nothing to compare to the light.” Yuri’s grandfather looked ready to erupt but merely huffed before heading to the cupcakes.

“Valid point I suppose.”


	17. Short and Sweet with the Girls "Rescuing" Monika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The debate club want Monika back; too bad Akio and the Lit club are one step ahead.

...

“Ah! Ms. Monika!” Monika kept her smile as one of the debate club members rushed over to her. “Did you leave the club? You haven’t been there for the last few meetings?’

“Well, I-”

“You aren’t sick, are you? We could’ve sent-”

“Monika.” Yuri seemingly appeared out of nowhere and placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Can you come with me? I think Sayori might’ve left her poem in the Biology classroom, and I could use the help in locating the room.” Yuri chuckled. “It has a been a while since I had to take those classes.” Monika chuckled. 

“Of course.” She turned to her former clubmate. “I’m sorry, I’ve got to go.” She quickly left with Yuri, leaving the debate club member alone and confused as Akio closed his locker and walked the opposite way, fighting a smirk.

.

* * *

 

.

“Oh!” The vice president of the debate club exclaimed as she spotted the redhead. “Mon-”

“Monika~” Sayori sang as she brushed past the VP and locked arms with the chuckling President of the Lit Club. “Natsuki wanted me to let you know that she prepared a brand new recipe~ We’ve got to try it before it’s all gone~!” The VP frowned as Monika finally noticed her.

“Oh, hi there, Natalie,” She said. “Can I help you?”

“Well, I wanted to talk to you...but it appears you’re busy…” Monika chuckled slightly, not seeming to notice the death glare Sayori was giving the VP while she was on Monika’s arm.

“S-Sorry about that, maybe another time?” She offered before Sayori pulled Monika away, chatting her ear off about Natsuki’s recipe. The VP sighed.

“How is this possible...she’s doesn’t have any classes with those girls….”

“Yeah, it’s completely impossible.” Akio muttered as he came to the door way, holding his bag and briefly skimming through his phone. “It’s not like they’re dating her or know anybody who shares classes with her.” Natalie glared at Akio who pocketed his phone and offered a shrug before making his way down to the Literature Club Classroom. “See ya tomorrow.” Once he turned the corner, the VP shook her head and sighed.

“What a dweeb….”


	18. Monika Writes In!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A psuedo-Smash Ultimate crossover where Monika gets the invite and gets to be roomies with a very excitable Princess Zelda.

....

“Smash?” Natsuki echoed as she read the letter, Monika going bright red as she fumed silently; why on earth would she get a invite to  _ that _ ; she was a Visual Novel game character! That was something completely different!

“Sounds like a fighting tournament.” Akio pointed out as he took the letter from Natsuki. He read over the paper and gave Monika a look, and she knew that it was the person behind Akio looking straight at her in disbelief. She returned it with a weak ‘please tell me it’s not real’ and Akio sighed, shaking his head. “It sounds vaguely familiar, something out of town from what I know…”

“Oh Wowie!!” Sayori exclaimed happily leaning on Akio. “And our club president is gonna be there~ You’re probably gonna be an announcer since you’re so eloquent~” Monika’s face flushed red as Yuri made a small hum sound.

“I do have to agree with Sayori...as President, you are the best example for the club….but what will we do while you’re gone? And how are you go-”

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much.” Akio said quickly. “It’s not like there’ll be a festival anytime soon.” Monika let out a sigh, grateful the player-controlled member of the club was covering for her. Natsuki gave the two of them looks and crossed her arms.

“Sayori will be in charge though.”

“Natskui!!” She whined loudly. “You’re being mean!!!” The other members sighed in disbelief as Natsuki groaned loudly and argued with the pink haired girl.

“I’m sure you guys can handle it…” Monika said softly.

“As will you.” Yuri said, smiling softly.

.

* * *

 

.

Monika sighed, rubbing her temples, trying to figure out something to write as she sat in room she was currently in; it’s not like she could share her existential crisis with the others, nor could she really tell them that she’s sharing a room with a literal  _ goddess _ .

“What are you doing?” Monika bit back a jump as she looked at the young blonde. She forced a chuckle.

“Um….well, I’m working on a letter to my...friends…”

“Oooh, that must be very nice!” Monika kept her smile. “They must be very proud of you!”

“Um...well...they don’t actually know the details of this….You see...the world I’m from…” She sighed. “Well, I’m just a game character and-”

“Yeah, so’s everybody in the manor.” Monika blinked slowly.

“W-What?”

“Oh yeah, everybody knows they’re just game characters, it’s just a perk of the place.” She shrugged. “I mean, it’s weird if you think about it, but I’d rather not.” Monika tried to form words. “In fact, it’s rather funny how many of the smashers actually break the fourth wall on a routine basis, even outside their games...”

“Oh….” Zelda giggled as she waved absently.

“It’s alright though, I was certainly lost the first few nights too! And I’ve been here-at least in a different form-before!” She sat on the bed next to the desk. “What is your world like anyways?” She asked, placing her head in her hands looking expectantly at Monika, reminding her of Sayori. “Like you don’t have to explain your game or anything, just the world! Give me the details!”

“W-Well, um…” Monika was obviously hesitant, but what would be the harm anyways; it’s not like she would understand, or leave her alone for that matter. “In comparison to everybody else’s, it’s not that special or anything…it’s a small town, kind of like Ness’s place….it’s admittedly kind of lonely…” She admitted softly, brushing her hair behind her ear. “Nobody except me can see that’s we’re just pieces of programming meant to fall for the main character...I mean it’s better now, especially since whoever seems to be controlling Akio has a bit of programming and has been writing more scenarios…” She sighed. “It’s strange, knowing and having all that power,” Her mind flickered back to the memories of her actions and she shuddered. “Anyways, it’s really not much; just a classroom and a few houses...and a mediocre background of a few shops.” She laughed nervously, hoping to move the subject along. “I’m sure you wouldn’t be as…” She trailed off as she saw the excited eyes of Zelda, showing that her initial thought of the blonde’s thoughts would be mute. 

“That sounds amazing! I’ve never seen a “classroom” outside the castle! Is it large? Do you use ancient texts or ‘phones’ like Ms. Bayonetta has? And you mention this Akio fellow, is he like Link?” Monika thought about it.

“Well...not really...I think Link’s a bit more graceful and he’s….well I mean…” Monika paused, trying to form her words. “He’s done no demon killing if that’s what you mean. He’s just an avatar for the player to use.” As soon as she said those words, Monika wished she could take those back as Zelda made a small ‘oh’ sound.

“Oh...so he’s like Robin or Corrin?” Monika shook her head profusely.

“He’s hardly smart enough to do anything like Robin!” She said, though she couldn’t help but laugh. “And I think I’d have some more issues if he was able to turn into a dragon…” Zelda looked at her curiously but Monika sighed. “I’d rather not talk about it just yet…”

“Oh...ok then...perhaps later!” Zelda checked the time before beaming. “Oh! I’ll lay money Peach finished baking her cakes! Come, let’s grab some before Kirby or Link eat it all!” She took Monika’s hand and led the way.


	19. Observers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akio and Monika have a moment observing the others down in the school garden.

...

“What’s so funny Akio?” Monika asked slowly as she caught the boy snickering. Akio looked at her and motioned to the window.

“Natsuki’s been talking with one of the girls from the Anime Club and Yuri’s about as subtle as a sledgehammer.” Monika quickly peeked through the window and saw Natsuki chatting away happily with a nondescript looking girl in the garden area of the school, snacking on cupcakes, while Sayori was attempting to hold a conversation with a glaring-at-the-non-descript-girl Yuri. Monika couldn’t help but snort.

“Perhaps she’s worry Natsuki will leave the club? I mean, we’re barely meeting the required members as it is.” Akio gave Monika a look.

“It’s not that hard to go into Photoshop and make another person and claim they’re a new student.” Monika returned the look with her own and the boy shrugged. “‘Sides, it’s not like we actually do any school things so it’s not like Natsuki can’t do both anime and lit. Or that chick will join us, it’s not like Sayori’s the only one who can bring in new people.” Monika huffed and pouted rather cutely. 

“It doesn’t have the same effect, since you’re the main protagonist, and it wouldn’t makes sense for any of us to invite someone.” Akio looked at Monika with a bemused smirk.

“So, Yuri inadvertently inviting the assistant librarian after she picks up some manga, one of the debate members losing a bet and trying to “save you”, and Natsuki inviting her girlfriend is out of left field?” Monika wasn’t impressed as she flicked his nose in annoyance.

“Not what I meant and you know it.” She huffed and headed to the door.

“But you know I’m right~” Akio teased and Monika huffed.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”


End file.
